Live, love, trust, dream
by Willifred
Summary: 2015. Jack, Merida, Raiponce et Hiccup sont tous les quatre liés par le destin. Ils sont maudits mais ne le savent pas. Ce sont Ingrid, Violette, Hans et Ralph le qui découvriront. Comment faire pour le changer sans mettre personne en danger? Parviendront-ils à sauver le Big Four ? Et si cette 'malédiction' ne concernait pas nos quatre amis mais ces inconnus ? Moderne/Poudlard UA.
1. PRÉFACE

**Hey ! Je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction centrée sur The Big Four (Merida, Jack, Raiponce et Hiccup) à Poudlard. Sauf que ce sera à travers les yeux d'Ingrid (Cavaliers de Beurk), Ralph (Les Mondes de Ralph), Hans (La Reine des Neiges) et Violette (Les Indestructibles). J'ai de ces idées parfois... Bref ! Je compte faire environ une trentaine de chapitre voir plus si jamais je suis très inspirée. Les reviews et les fav/follow comptent beaucoup pour moi parce que ça me montre que ce que je fais est apprécié et que ce n'est pas fait pour rien. Je n'écris pas que pour moi, quand même. c:**

**_Résumé__ : _**_Jack, Merida, Raiponce et Hiccup sont amis depuis leur première année. Mais cette amitié n'est pas oeuvre du hasard : Ils sont tous les quatre liés par le destin. Ce destin n'est malheureusement pas en leur faveur, le problème ? Ils ne sont pas au courant. Ce sont quatre jeunes, Ingrid, Violette, Hans et Ralph, qui découvriront leur tragique futur. Comment faire pour le changer sans mettre personne en danger ? Parviendront-ils à sauver le Big Four ? Et si cette 'malédiction' ne concernait pas nos quatre amis mais ces inconnus ?_

**J'espère que ça vous plait et que vous comprenez jusqu'ici (le contraire serait dommage). J'essayerais de poster aussi souvent que possible. Allez, trêves de blablas !**

**Voici la liste (non exhaustive) des personnages de l'histoire. Vous risquez d'en entendre pas mal parler.**

**Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

**GRYFFONDOR**

FLYNN + 6e année – PRÉFET  
ANNA + 5e année  
INGRID + 5e année  
MERIDA + 5e année  
DASHIELL/FLÈCHE + 2e année

**POUFSOUFFLE**

BUNNY + 7e année - PRÉFET  
HICCUP + 5e année  
KRISTOFF + 5e année  
RALPH + 5e année  
EMMA + 1e année  
HAMISH + 1e année

**SERDAIGLE**

ELSA + 6e année - PRÉFÈTE  
TOOTH + 6e année  
RAIPONCE + 5e année  
VIOLETTE + 5e année  
HUBERT + 1e année

**SERPENTARD**

BUDDY + 6e année – PRÉFET  
ASTRID + 5e année - PRÉFÈTE  
HANS + 6e année  
JACK + 5e année  
MAVIS + 5e année  
VANELLOPE + 2e année  
HARRIS + 1e année

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera un prologue pour mettre tout en place ! Histoire que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.**

**Avec amour et à bientôt,**

**~ Willifred.**


	2. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer : l'univers de HP ainsi que Rebelle, Les Cinq Légendes, Raiponce, Dragons et tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**2015.**

Depuis l'anéantissement de Voldemort par le célèbre Harry Potter aidé ses alliés, le monde des sorciers est en paix. Les partisans du Mage Noir furent jugés par leurs crimes. Les victimes furent pour la plupart sauvées. Les gens ayant combattu qui ont perdu la vie furent des héros.

Les cicatrices de la Bataille de Poudlard sont restées dans le cœur de chaque sorcier. Chacun a vu, tous se souviendront. Un nouvelle page a été écrite et tournée dans l'Histoire des sorciers.

Pierre par pierre, main dans la main, avec foi et âme, Poudlard fut reconstruit. La nouvelle école a accueilli un nouveau directeur du nom de Nicholas St. North, un ancien Poufsouffle, qui dirige désormais l'école avec parcimonie et justice. Même s'il n'égalera pas Dumbledore, il est aimé de tous. Tout est comme avant.

Le bonheur règne sur la Grande-Bretagne. On entend à nouveau les oiseaux chanter, on voit à nouveau les papillons voler, le soleil brille. Le monde semble écarté de toute forme de mal.

Enfin ça, c'est ce que tous pensent dur comme fer.

Une prophétie annonce que quatre enfants, les fils et filles de la Terre, du Feu, de l'Eau et de l'Air, devront combattre le père des Ténèbres, sans quoi ils perdront la vie. Après le Choix, leur temps est compté et ils ont cinq ans pour le détruire ou ils mourront, entraînant la fin de l'humanité avec eux.

Cette prophétie a été négligée en raison du fait que celle de Harry Potter importait bien plus que toutes les autres. Celle de l'enfant qui a survécu occupait l'esprit de tous et laissait les autres jetées dans les abysses de l'oubli.

Mais cette histoire est sur le point de se réaliser. Les enfants des éléments devront affronter ce nouvel ennemi. Coûte que coûte. Même s'ils devront y laisser la vie.

* * *

**Quelques petites explications :**

**\- L'enfant de la Terre est Hiccup. Je l'ai choisi lui parce que je trouvais que les couleurs de ses habits correspondaient bien à cet élément haha. **

**\- L'enfant du Feu est Merida. Cela me semblait logique avec ces histoires de feu follet.**

**\- L'enfant de l'Eau est Raiponce. C'est surtout à cause de ses larmes à la fin du film que j'ai décidé ça.**

**\- L'enfant de l'Air est donc Jack. Il sait voler, donc...**

**Bon, vous allez me dire, j'aurais pu prendre Hiccup pour l'air, Jack pour l'eau, Raiponce pour la terre et Merida pour le feu ou je ne sais quoi mais ce sont mes choix et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Je trouve mes explications assez plausibles.**

**Je n'expliquerai pas la phrase 'après le choix' parce que je veux laisser un peu de suspens, mais normalement si vous connaissez bien l'univers de HP vous devriez trouver.**

**Je ne sais pas à quel rythme j'updaterai mon histoire, ça risque d'être relativement aléatoire. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitres sont prévus. Peut-être une trentaine, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Je verrais encore.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance si les personnages deviennent des OOCs. Concernant les pairings, j'y réfléchis encore. Proposez-en moi par review ou par MP ! c:**

**L'histoire se déroulera lors de la cinquième année de nos quatre cocos. Elle sera centrée sur Violette, Ralph, Hans et Ingrid, qui aideront le Big Four à accomplir leur destin.**

**Je ne sais pas encore très bien où je vais.**

**~ Willifred.**


End file.
